Of Faces and Men A One-Shot
by SansaBoleyn
Summary: Daenerys règne, et Personne règne sur un royaume bien plus puissant. Une âme qui détruit les chaînes, une autre qui emprisonne. Cependant, tous les chemins mènent à l'Arbre de la Connaissance.


Oneshot : **_Of Faces & Men_**

* * *

 _Pour **Mona** , the **Dean** to my **Sam**_

 _De "Ygraine"._

* * *

 _ **Annotation** : Punaise, cela fait longtemps que j'ai publié sur ce site ! 8 mois ! Que puis-je dire mis à part, la vie ? Je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'expandre sur le sujet, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que je reprends ma fanfic, Mixtapes and Pomegranates, vu que j'aime beaucoup mon idée et j'aimerais vraiment aboutir à quelque chose de fini, peu importe le nombre de reviews etc. Donc, pendant que je m'y remets et pour faire patienter les quelques lecteurs que j'ai, j'ai pensé publié ce minuscule One Shot que j'ai écris comme un cadeau d'anniversaire à l'une de mes meilleures amies (pour les fans de Sansaery, il n'est que mentionné, en revanche si vous aimez le AryaxDany, je pense que cet OS va vous plaire !). Il est vraiment brouillon, je ne l'aime pas même si c'est un de mes meilleures écrits x) Enfin, elle l'a énormément apprécié et j'espère que les âmes perdues qui passent par ici aussi ! Ce n'est pas du grand art, mais qu'importe. Les critiques constructives sont le bienvenue sans violence verbale ni méchanceté gratuite, comme toujours (p-s : ce n'est pas beta donc excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes) !_

 ** _A plus tard sur Mixtapes and Pomegranates !_**

* * *

Personne se tenait là, complètement immobile, regardant l'eau d'un bleu pâle et chimérique qui ne bougeait absolument pas, comme si celle-ci se tapissait dans l'ombre, se cachait, sentant l'orage s'amasser. Dans une vie passée, en étant une certaine Arya de Winterfell, Personne aurait aimé cela ; Arya Stark avait toujours préféré un orage majestueux à un ciel bleu sans nuages. Cependant, maintenant, la jeune fille Stark et farouche n'existait plus. Bien sûr, elle avait porté de nombreux visages avant même d'échouer ici : Arry, Nan, Weasel, Saline, Cat, Beth, Mercy. Puis, elle en avait porté beaucoup d'autres après, et elle n'était devenue personne.

Elle passa deux doigts sur son front, et son visage changea. Seuls ses yeux, aussi gris que les épais nuages galopants sur les collines du grand Nord demeuraient inchangés, car, par ici, il se disait que les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme. Mais son âme, elle l'avait donné au Dieu Multiface, ainsi que son esprit, ses cheveux, sa bouche, son nez, ses bras, ses jambes, son passé, son présent, son futur, tout ce qui était et qui n'était pas. Il ne restait que le vide d'une vie fantôme parmi tant d'autres qu'elle avait revêtues, une seule restée fidèle à elle-même, celle d'Arya.

Elle revint sur ses pas, s'enfonça dans les veines souillées de la ville de Braavos, et Personne sentait que quelque chose allait venir, elle entendait les murmures se propager dans la Maison du Noir et du Blanc. Une tâche allait lui être confiée.

Personne se coucha sur son lit de pierre, et malgré la douleur que la pierre millénaire et forgée par le temps lui infligeait, elle ferma les yeux. _Le temps use l'erreur et polit la vérité_ , murmura une voix magnifique à l'oreille de Personne, qui se laissait partir pour un repos sans effet.

 _Un arbre. Des multitudes de branches connectées les unes aux autres, et Arya pouvait percevoir la sève de l'arbre courir dans les branches, comme le sang parcourant les veines d'un être vivant. Un visage était découpé dans le tronc de l'arbre. De la neige tombait sur le végétal millénaire, tandis que les beaux jours parvenaient enfin jusqu'à Winterfell._

Cet arbre vit _, pensa Arya._ C'est la voix des Anciens Dieux du Nord, c'est l'arbre-coeur de Winterfell.

 _Elle s'éloigna de l'arbre, lentement, et se dirigea vers le château de son enfance, qui s'était relevé de ses cendres. Le drapeau blanc avec le loup gris Stark était de nouveau élevé au-dessus de Winterfell, comme il aurait dû toujours l'être. Arya serra les dents en pensant aux Bolton ; pour elle, c'était comme si avec des crocs invisibles ils avaient mordu, déchiqueté et avalé la dignité, la fierté et le pouvoir de la maison Stark. Mais tout cela avait été rendu par sa sœur, sa grande sœur qu'elle pensait si fragile qu'un seul courant d'air la ferait vaciller, et mourir, comme un feu sans bois. Elle s'était trompé, car Sansa était forte, dangereuse, diplomate, et elle avait rendu le Nord, le fief Winterfell à la maison Stark. Elle avait retrouvé Bran et Rickon. Seule Arya manquait, et seule Arya était perdue, dans le méandre des visages que Personne avait revêtue. Arya existait seulement dans ses rêves._

 _Elle était maintenant dans la basse cour de Winterfell, et les souvenirs la submergèrent des souvenirs dorés, chaleureux, mais plein de poussière, oubliés. Bran riant et courant après Summer, les batailles de boules de neige avec Robb et Jon, les jeux stupides et les nombreuses bêtises qu'elle et Rickon faisaient. Et même Sansa, sa chère sœur, avec qui les disputes étaient fréquentes, Sansa, si parfaite et aussi pâle que la neige. Quoique la comparaison à la neige s'appliquerait plus à la Sansa qui a restauré l'influence et la grandeur de la maison Stark, la Louve de Winterfell : sans merci avec ses ennemis, chassant les Bolton et massacrant les Frey, mais diplomate avec ses alliés, ralliant les maisons vassales des Stark, engageant des relations économiques avec les Tully, jurant allégiance à la nouvelle reine de Westeros, Daenerys du Typhon. Oui, Sansa était comme la neige, magnifique mais froide, impassible._

 _Arya passa devant les cibles, et se souvint des leçons de tir de Bran ; les rires éclatants de Robb et Jon alors qu'elle surpassait Bran de très haut au tir à l'arc, sous l'oeil bienveillant de Catelyn et Eddard._ Son _père. Assassiné lâchement par Joffrey, ce petit asticot, ce petit rejeton d'inceste se prenant pour un dieu, outrecuidant, méprisant, et méprisable._ Sa _mère. Massacrée comme du bétail, bafouée par ces rats de Frey, ces odieux Bolton, et par les Lannister rugissants de jubilation._

 _Elle monta encore, dans les entrailles du château, et observa sa sœur régissant la maison avec maîtrise, sa longue chevelure de feu coiffée dans un style nordique. Et aux côtés de Sansa, toujours là, dans l'ombre, Margaery Tyrell. Un lien tellement fort et complexe unissait sa sœur à la Rose épineuse, elle aussi promise à Joffrey puis mariée à lui le temps d'un repas. C'était comme si leurs consciences s'entremêlaient ensembles, celle de Margaery entourant celle de Sansa ; leurs âmes, comme deux couleurs différentes, s'estompaient pour ne former qu'une couleur. C'était comme si au bout de n'importe quel chemin Sansa emprunterait, Margaery serait au bout, et inversement : elles étaient en symbiose._

 _Elle regarda Bran, qui avait l'air d'avoir mille ans avec son air grave et ses prunelles perçantes ; elle pouvait sentir son désir d'agir et d'exercer ses immenses talents, dont elle était bien sûr au courant. Arya avait suivi chacun de ses frères et sœurs à travers les rêves de Personne, sauf Robb. Elle avait été là lors des Noces Pourpres ; elle avait vu son cadavre, sa tête grossièrement découpée, remplacée par celle de Grey Wind. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'étaient que des souvenirs._

 _La cadette Stark ne pouvait revoir ses frères et sœurs, elle était emprisonnée à l'intérieur de Personne. Mais elle se sentait tellement vivante._

Personne se réveilla, et Arya mourra, une énième fois. _Valar Dohaeris._

 _Un an plus tard_

Personne se tenait devant le Trône de Fer, entourée de deux Immaculés, devant la reine Daenerys Targaryen, celle qui avait repoussé les Marcheurs Blancs de Westeros, celle qui avait sauvé le Royaume. A sa droite se tenait Tyrion Lannister, sa Main, et à sa gauche Missandei, sa scribe et confidente. Daenerys était majestueuse, se tenait droite, avec un port de tête de conquérante ; sa posture sur le trône était différente de celle de Robert, puisqu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment assis dessus, et de celle de Joffrey, affalé sur le grand siège gris, ne prenant pas garde aux épées tranchantes dont il était constitué.

Daenerys dominait le trône. Et c'était une des raisons pourquoi Personne n'avait pu se résoudre à la tuer.

Rapidement, elle avait étudié l'architecture de la salle, voir si il y avait une sortie quelconque, une issue, mais depuis longtemps elle avait acceptée l'idée de la mort. Elle fit la révérence à la Reine, et attendit un signe de la main pour se relever.

« Relève-toi, et dis moi qui tu es, parla Daenerys, d'une voix ferme, le visage de marbre et les yeux se plantant directement dans ceux de Personne.

\- On me nomme Tom, Votre Majesté, répondit Personne, qui avait revêtu le visage d'un jeune pêcheur.

Daenerys Targaryen leva un sourcil.

\- Je t'ai demandé de me dire qui tu es, pas le nom que tu utilises pour te cacher dans mon royaume.

\- Ce n'est pas le premier nom que j'utilise, vraiment. J'ai des milliers de noms, dit Personne, le ton calme et neutre. _Je ne peux pas me dévoiler tout de suite_ , pensa-t-elle. _Mais, de toute manière, j'ai échoué. Ils le savent. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière._ Votre Majesté, je suis un des Sans-Visages de Braavos. Un contrat pour votre mort a été passé, et j'ai été acquitté de la tâche.

Les yeux de la Reine s'agrandirent légèrement, et il y eut un silence assourdissant dans la salle. Les langues fourchues cessèrent de cracher tout venin, et seule la pure vérité fit irruption. _Je sais ce qu'elle pense,_ se dit Personne. _Les Sans-Visages agissent dans l'ombre, ils ne se font jamais attraper. Jamais._

\- On m'a rapporté que tu as essayé de tuer l'un de mes soldats.

\- C'est exact. Cependant, vous ne comprenez pas. Lui aussi était l'un d'eux. Il allait vous tuer, dit Personne. Ce ne sera pas le dernier. Ils vont continuer encore à en envoyer, vous ne serez jamais à l'abri. Et ils ne seront pas comme moi.

\- Comme toi ? Répliqua Daenerys, tranchante.

\- J'ai pris la mer il y a un an. Je suis arrivée ici il y a huit mois. Pourtant, vous êtes encore vivante.»

Il y a exactement quinze jours, le dénommé Tom avait été jeté dans cette cage, humide, insalubre, une odeur de merde et d'entrailles flottant dans l'air. Quinze jours de silence. Quinze jours de dualité pour Personne. Les souvenirs d'Arya affluaient : plus le temps passait, plus l'identité se reconnectait au corps, et la mort approchait à grands pas, Personne s'y était résigné. Même Arya.

Cependant, elle avait échoué, car elle ne pourrait jamais revenir à la Maison du Noir et du Blanc, et elle était une meurtrière à King's Landing. Pour une fois, pour la dernière fois, Personne autorisa Arya à reprendre un peu le dessus. Ici, elle était dans une des cellules du Donjon Rouge, réservée à ceux qui avaient commis les crimes les plus impardonnables.

 _La même que mon père, peut-être ?_ Espéra-t-elle. _C'est étrange. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé cela avant, mais, à qui j'obéissais là-bas, à Braavos ? De quel droit pouvait-il décider de qui vit et qui meurt ? C'est toujours les personnes qui ont de bonnes fins qui sont tuées salement, et en premier. Mon père. Ma mère. Mon frère. Cependant, je sais qu'il n'y pas de méchants ni de gentils. Juste des ennemis et des alliés, une roue tournante. Juste du gris. Partout._

Elle n'avait jamais perdu la notion du temps, et pendant sa captivité, elle savait exactement quel jour il était. Cependant, il était difficile de connaître l'heure puisqu'il n'y avait aucune lumière, seulement l'opaque obscurité, oppressante telle de la poix.

 _Quatre semaines avant_

C'était facile. Trop facile. Elle avait pris l'identité d'un pêcheur, un garçon maigrelet comme elle, les cheveux bruns, en bataille. Avant cela, elle avait été la fille du boulanger, une pute, un mendiant, la femme du paysan et tant d'autres. Il ne fallait jamais garder un visage trop longtemps.

Depuis huit mois, elle observait la Reine, Daenerys. Elle faisait des visites fréquentes à Flea Bottom, donnait l'aumône aux pauvres, ainsi que des vivres, du pain, et elle était charitable. Surtout avec les enfants. Après avoir rénové et nettoyé ce quartier de King's Landing, Daenerys avait construit de nombreux orphelinages, et Personne savait qu'elle pouvait s'identifier à ces enfants, sans racines, sans parents.

Personne avait également voulu voir ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade de Reine, bonne et douce avec le peuple, mais impitoyable avec ses ennemis.

A Braavos, elle avait développé d'autres talents que de tuer ou de se battre ; elle avait le même don que son frère de sa vie passée, Bran : elle pouvait contrôler un animal et voir à travers ses yeux par la pensée. Un jour, elle avait été un oiseau, petit et frêle mais rapide et agile. Elle avait volé jusqu'aux appartements de la Reine, et l'avait vu. Juste Daenerys, une femme, avec ses longs cheveux d'argents, sa peau de porcelaine, et ses prunelles violettes brûlantes. Elle l'avait vu se confier à Missandei, lui parler de nombreuses fois, comme à une amie, et les émotions qui passaient par le visage de la belle Daenerys étaient inconnus de tous. Elle l'avait vu converser avec Tyrion, de politique, de philosophie, d'économie, de stratégie, et par là elle avait montré la conviction en ses principes, ses idéaux, mais aussi son écoute à l'égard du Lannister, la grande estime qu'elle avait de lui. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi rusée ou manipulatrice que certaines personnes dans ce royaume, mais elle était juste, vive et lucide.

La Sans-Visage avait vu les nombreuses facettes de Daenerys, et n'avait tout simplement pas pu exécuter la mission qui était attendue d'elle.

Seulement, au fond d'elle, Personne savait que c'était Arya qui n'avait pas pu tuer la Reine.

 _Retour au présent_

Deux Immaculés la saisirent, et l'emmenèrent auprès de sa geôlière, la Reine Daenerys, celle qu'elle avait observé depuis si longtemps. Elle portait toujours le masque de Tom, et allait mourir en tant que Tom. Tant de regrets s'immiscèrent en elle ; elle aurait pu faire tellement plus, elle aurait pu revoir Winterfell, Sansa, Bran et Rickon, elle aurait pu aider Jon au Mur, elle aurait pu monter dans les grades et dans les échelons de toute une hiérarchie bien définie. Quoique au fond, Arya avait toujours été le vilain petit canard de la famille, sans même jamais s'en apercevoir : elle n'avait jamais exécuté ce qui était attendu d'elle, et même en s'étant enfouie au fond d'elle-même, elle avait suivie ses instincts, elle avait fait ses choix. Et quand elle s'était décidée, rien ne pouvait la faire revenir en arrière.

Personne, ou plutôt Arya, était confuse, puisque les gardes ne l'emmenèrent pas à son lieu d'exécution, qui aurait sûrement dû être dans la cage d'un des dragons de Daenerys ou quelque chose de ce genre. _J'oubliais_ , se dit Personne. _Les dragons vadrouillent en liberté, et la Reine n'a plus de contrôle sur eux._

Elle connaissait les plans par cœur, et savait qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers les appartements privés de Daenerys Targaryen ; peut-être que cette dernière voulait lui parler, mais après quinze jours à croupir comme une parjure, ce qu'elle était, la Reine l'aurait déjà tuée. Peut-être qu'une esquisse de proposition se dessinait à l'horizon, peut-être qu'Arya pourrait enfin se libérer de ses chaînes intérieures et aurait le sentiment d'être à sa place, mais, cependant, elle ne voulait pas nourrir des espoirs trop hauts car elle avait trop bien retenue la leçon.

Une porte discrète d'acajou s'ouvrit, non sans grincer. La jeune tueuse se retrouva face à face avec une sorte de déesse lunaire, car Arya avait toujours été ébahi par la beauté et la finesse des traits de Daenerys. Sa sœur, Sansa, avait des traits comme gravés dans la pierre et une beauté froide et dure ; Margaery Tyrell avait des formes et des courbes douces, un visage en forme de cœur, une bouche pulpeuse, des yeux de biche mais une aura aiguisé et déguisée émanait d'elle.

La Reine n'était rien de tout cela. Elle était comme sculptée dans du marbre, elle transcendait le gris opaque de ce monde avec cette lumière farouche, et pourtant il y avait ce calme plat qui cachait un orage noir et pluvieux. Ces prunelles brûlantes d'ambition, de colère et de revanche, de désir de paix, de justice et de tranquillité enfin, d'un peu de bonheur dans ce monde saigné à blanc, dans la misère de ces gens aux cœurs pourris, aux os qui se délabrent, aux lambeaux de chair qui s'accrochent les uns aux autres. Tant de beauté dans tant de douleur.

« J'ai réfléchi longuement, parla soudainement la Reine, la voix inflexible mais neutre, regardant droit Personne dans les yeux. Te tuer montrerai une certaine forme de stupidité et d'aveuglement chez moi.

Personne leva un sourcil, mais intérieurement, Arya bouillonnait.

\- Tu es une Sans-Visage, commença Daenerys, avant de se faire couper par Arya.

\- Comment savez-vous que je suis une fille ?

\- Ma Main, Tyrion. Il t'a observé longuement, mais il m'a dit que tes mains menues t'ont trahies.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose de moi, répondit Personne, la voix neutre.

\- Tu es utile, tu as du savoir, tu es une Sans-Visage, entraînée à tuer et à combattre. Mais, j'oublie la raison la plus importante : tu ne m'as pas assassiné, alors que l'on te l'avait ordonné. C'est pour cela que je t'autorise à rester dans la même pièce que moi : je sais que tu ne me tuera pas, expliqua Daenerys, d'une voix ferme, sûre, sans arrogance ni supériorité.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? Répliqua Arya, d'un ton mi-étonné mi-joueur.

La Reine lui adressa un regard froid, dur et tranchant. Puis elle se radoucit.

\- Lorsque l'on dirige, on prend souvent des décisions mûrement réfléchies, calculées, sachant ce que nous allons entreprendre. Bien sûr, durant ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai réfléchi, peut-être trop, sur ce que je devais faire d'une Sans-Visage découverte, n'ayant pas accompli ce que l'on lui demandait. Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'est une décision de pur instinct que je prends. Je te demande de jurer allégeance, afin de me servir et de protéger, d'être mon bouclier protecteur.

Tout cela avait été dit avec passion, avec foi, et Personne ne savait que faire, mais Arya voulait agréer à l'offre, elle criait oui. Il y eut un long silence, qui parut durer des heures, et la reine Targaryen la fixait.

\- Très bien. Oui je le ferai. Je vais jurer allégeance.

Daenerys laissa se former l'esquisse d'un sourire l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Cependant, ajouta-t-elle, un léger pli d'inquiétude marquant son front, vite disparu, je veux que tu me serves sous ton vrai nom. Ta vraie identité. Ton vrai visage. Ma Main t'a étudié longuement, et en a déduit que tu venais du Nord et d'une noble maison. Est-ce que cela est juste ?

Personne se dissipait, et Arya remontait à la surface, la tête finalement hors de l'eau. La présence de Daenerys remplissait le vide abyssal qu'était devenu son âme.

\- Je vois vos doutes. Je sais ce que vous vous dites : encore un mensonge ? Comment pourrais-je distinguer la vérité du faux ? Regardez moi bien ; je les ai trahis, ils le savent depuis peu de temps, mais je suis déjà repérée, fichée. Retourner à Braavos serait du suicide, car le choix que j'ai fait ne me permet de revenir en arrière, mais seulement de faire un pas en avant. Même le fait d'espionner ne pourrait me racheter dans les yeux du Dieu Multiface, je suis encore une vagabonde, et cette fois aussi physiquement que mentalement. Si j'accepte votre aide, vous n'aurez aucune crainte de moi. En revanche, si je la refuse, vous allez me tuer parce que je suis bien trop précieuse pour vous, je détiens des informations qui pourraient changer la face de votre règne et de tous ceux à venir.

La reine semblait revêtre un masque de marbre, et seuls ses yeux brillaient d'une atroce inquiétude mais d'une surréaliste, inouie prudence. Elle regarda Tyrion, puis Missandei, et enfin le présumé Tom.

\- Maintenant, montre moi ton visage.

\- Comme vous le voudrez, répondit Arya, sur un ton un peu trop enjoué.

Elle passa deux doigts d'une extrémité de son front à l'autre, et Arya apparut, enfin, formant une parfaite symbiose avec les yeux gris que Daenerys avait aperçu et avec les mains menues qui l'avaient trahi. La reine n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'Arya se mit à genoux.

\- Moi, Arya Stark de Winterfell, jure de protéger et chérir Daenerys Targaryen, Reine des Sept Royaumes, Mère des Dragons, Briseuse de Chaînes, Khaleesi de la Plaine Verte, Reine de Meereen, l'Inbrûlée. »

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

Arya savait que maintenant, Daenerys ne doutait plus de son identité ni de sa loyauté, puisque Nymeria était revenue à elle. Les larmes avaient menacées de couler lorsqu'elle avait revue sa louve ; la dernière fois qu'elle avait aperçu ce pelage et ces yeux gris, c'était quand elle avait pris la mer il y a un an, et qu'elle avait mis le pied sur Westeros, sa terre natale. Nymeria avait retrouvé sa trace une nouvelle fois, et c'était comme si leurs chemins n'arrêtaient pas de s'entrecroiser. C'était peut-être un signe qu'elle appartenait et surtout qu'elle méritait d'appartenir à la maison Stark ; que Winterfell et Sansa l'attendait.

Mais maintenant, Arya était au service de Daenerys, et pour la première fois, elle avait choisi la personne pour laquelle elle dédierai sa vie : elle croyait en la Reine, c'était elle qui maintenait les Septs Royaumes unis. Cependant, la Stark suivait et avait confiance en la Reine mais appréciait, même aimait la femme qu'était Daenerys.

Une semaine après avoir juré allégeance, Arya se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans les appartements de la Reine. Cette dernière l'accueilli gentiment, lui priant de s'asseoir face à elle, et ses longs cheveux aujourd'hui étaient coiffés d'une manière complexe, entremêlant des tresses imposantes à des boucles torsadées et entourées de fils d'argent.

« Comment te portes-tu ? Demanda la Reine.

\- A peu près bien, votre Majesté, répondit Arya, d'un ton neutre, sans pouvoir cacher le tremblotement de sa voix.

\- Appelle-moi Daenerys lorsque je n'accomplis pas mes fonctions de reine. Que se passe-t-il, Arya ? Insista-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Rien, Votre... Daenerys.

Dany fronça les sourcils, et approcha ses mains de celles d'Arya.

\- Ne mens pas. Je vois que cela ne va pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si parler va m'aider à quelque chose depuis des années j'ai été enfoui, piégée par mon propre corps, lors de mon service auprès du Dieu Multiface, répondit Arya, silencieusement.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, proposa gentiment la Targaryenne.

L'enfant de Winterfell, devenue adulte, poussa un long soupir.

\- Lorsque l'on fait ce sacrifice, de s'engager auprès de ce dieu, auprès de la Maison du Noir et du Blanc, on ne mesure pas le poids du prix : on se perd soi-même. On revêt tellement de visages, de vies, de mensonges qu'au final, notre vraie identité en devient un aussi. Sans le savoir, on autodétruit son âme. Le seul moyen, lorsque j'étais là-bas, de me manifester, de vivre étaient les rêves : dans ces bulles chimériques, je sortais de ce corps et regardait ce qui était arrivé à mes frères et sœurs, à Winterfell. J'ai vu Jon mourir au Mur sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai vu les souffrances qu'a enduré ma sœur Sansa sans lever le petit doigt. J'ai vu mon frère Bran derrière le Mur, vulnérable, affamé, désespéré, j'ai vu Rickon à Skagos seul au monde avec ces sauvages, isolé, ne sachant que faire, et au final, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai fais la mort, le sang, la haine, partout ! Combien de vies innocentes ai-je prises, sans scrupules, pendant que j'abandonnais ce qui restait de ma famille ?

Arya n'avait pas réalisé le flot de paroles qu'elle avait prononcées, l'agitation avec laquelle elle avait parlée, et les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Dieu, que la douleur était intense.

Dany serra sa main fort.

\- La plupart de ces vies n'étaient pas innocentes, commença la souveraine.

\- Et la tienne, Dany ? Mérites-tu que l'on te tue ? Répondit Arya, d'une manière rhétorique.

Daenerys fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis loin d'être aussi pure que tu ne le crois, Arya. J'ai fais des choses terribles moi aussi : j'ai regardé mon frère Viserys mourir, j'ai fais confiance à une maegi et mon époux et fils en sont morts, j'ai tué des personnes innocentes à Meereen, j'ai parfois fais de mauvaises décisions.

Il y eut un moment de silence, comme si Dany se remémorait ces moments douloureux dans sa vie. La Stark n'osa pas l'interrompre.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que le temps use l'erreur et polit la vérité. La vérité, Arya, c'est que tu es une personne courageuse et belle. Peu importe si le reste du monde s'en moque, cela a de l'importance. Cela a de l'importance pour moi.

Les mots de Daenerys apaisèrent légèrement le fardeau sur ses épaules, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici. Toute sa vie, elle s'était sentie incomprise, pas dans le sens où son entourage ne l'écoutait pas ; c'est juste qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre. Cependant, ils avaient été tous séparés, et Arya avait été livrée à elle-même trop jeune, et trop tôt.

\- Donc, tu comprends vraiment ? Demanda Arya, levant des yeux tristes et enfantins vers Dany.

\- Oui, vraiment, répondit-elle, tenant entre ses paumes la main droite de la Stark, souriante. »

Ce sourire était une des choses les plus brillantes qu'Arya Stark, et non ses autres faces, ait jamais vu.

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

Elle était devenue le bouclier secret de Daenerys ; lors des déplacements de la Reine, une ombre encapuchonnée la suivait tout le temps, et Arya veillait sur Dany comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Un lien fort, de confiance et d'amitié s'était bâti entre les deux jeunes femmes, bien qu'Arya ne pouvait ignorer l'ambiguïté et la puissance de ses sentiments envers la jeune reine, qui se posait également les mêmes questions.

La question d'un voyage vers le Nord, vers Winterfell, s'était concrétisé car la Reine devait absolument nommer le régent du Nord et de Winterfell, afin de sécuriser cette partie du royaume pour après redescendre vers Highgarden afin de nommer Willas Tyrell régent du Sud et de la maison Tyrell. Dans tout le royaume, aux tables des petites maisons vassales, dans les fiefs des nobles familles, dans les bals, dans les tournois, la même question flottait dans les esprits : qui allait être nommé ? Il y avait seulement trois options : Sansa, Bran ou Rickon. Arya avait longuement analysé la question, et savait que Bran n'allait pas être nommé : il n'était pas bâti pour gouverner, et elle savait qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Rickon était encore jeune, turbulent et indiscipliné, et il ne serait utilisé comme une marionnette par les vassaux. Il restait donc Sansa. Elle était peut-être une femme, mais c'était elle qui avait libéré Winterfell du joug des Bolton, qui l'avait reconstruit, qui avait uni le Nord et avait juré allégeance à Daenerys sans protester. _Quand je pense qu'elle voulait absolument se marier à son prince charmant et qu'elle voulait être reine_ , se dit Arya sans esquisser un petit sourire. _Eh bien, elle sera régente du Nord aux côtés de sa princesse charmante, Margaery._

La Stark ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce voyage, car tant de questions sans réponses lui torturaient l'esprit : Devrais-je révéler ma vraie identité ? Si oui, que pensera Sansa quand je lui dirai que j'étais au service des Sans-Visage ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus, et tout était plus facile lorsqu'elle était personne : elle ne sentait rien, juste une sorte de lassitude et de routine, mais maintenant, en étant Arya Stark, elle ressentait de la joie, de la douleur, de la fureur, du chagrin et... et de l'amour.

Dans trois jours, la Reine ainsi qu'une partie de sa maisonnée et de sa Cour allait quitter King's Landing pour se diriger vers Winterfell ; Tyrion avait déjà envoyé un corbeau à Sansa pour la prévenir de la venue de la Reine, et cette dernière avait commencé les préparatifs. A la fin du troisième jour, tout était prêt pour le long et périlleux voyage, et la Reine avait décidé qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin.

Arya était seule dans ses appartements, et elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil ; l'excitation et la peur rongeait son esprit. De temps en temps, elle vérifiait les appartements de la Reine, déjà gardés par deux Immaculés, et elle pensait à Daenerys, avec sa longue chevelure de neige, ses prunelles de feu violet, sa vivacité, sa fermeté et sa compréhension ; la jeune Stark ne se rendait pas compte elle-même du bonheur que ses sentiments provoquaient en elle, ainsi que leur amplitude, ne pensant pas qu'une telle chose existe. Revenue dans ses appartements, elle entendit un léger bruit à la porte. Elle se dirigea, marchant silencieusement comme Syrio Forel lui avait appris, une dague à la main, prête à frapper, et ouvrit la porte. La reine se tenait là, seulement habillée d'une chemise de nuit blanche et vaporeuse, rehaussant ses cheveux et son teint, une lanterne à la main. Arya poussa un soupir.

« Je vois que l'on prend des précautions, remarqua Daenerys d'un air moqueur.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demanda Arya, d'un air concerné.

\- J'ai toujours mis du temps à m'endormir, je n'ai jamais aimé la nuit ni les sommeils longs. Mais toi, Arya, je vois que tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus.

Arya et Daenerys étaient maintenant assises côte à côte, sur le lit, leurs mains se touchant.

\- Revenir à Winterfell, chez moi, cela m'abasourdis, car je ne sais pas quoi faire. Me révéler ou pas ? J'ai tellement changé depuis toutes ces années, peut-être que la nouvelle personne que je suis sera renié par ma famille.

\- Vous avez tous changé. La guerre et ses horreurs, les deuils, cela marque, Arya. Chacun d'entre vous êtes changé, vous avez, chacun à votre façon, essayé d'accepter l'horrible réalité dont est faite le monde, expliqua Daenerys. Comme nous tous.

\- Et toi, Daenerys ? Comment as-tu accepter tout cela ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence, pendant lequel Daenerys déglutit. Arya allait lui dire de ne pas raconter si elle ne le voulait pas, mais la jeune Reine démarra son conte.

\- Très jeune, j'ai été mariée, comme une vulgaire vache, à Khal Drogo, le dirigeant de la plus grande tribu de Dothrakis. Ils avaient tous des manières brutales et bestiales, et ne juraient que par la force brute. J'étais frêle, innocente, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Finalement, j'ai été mariée. Ce fut un mariage pénible je n'osais affronter le regard de mon époux, et lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, les soir de la nuit de noces, il m'a prise. Ce ne serait pas compté comme un viol pour certaines personnes, puisque nous étions mariés, mais, je l'ai ressenti comme cela. Puis, les jours passaient, rythmés par les fêtes et le besoin de Khal Drogo d'assouvir ses envies sexuelles sur moi. Je me sentais tellement triste, seule, et abandonnée. Mais j'ai arrêté de me morfondre sur mon sort, et j'ai appris à dompter Khal Drogo, à me faire aimer de lui. Notre mariage fût ensuite heureux, et bientôt, je tombais enceinte. Pour moi, rien ne pouvait mieux aller. Puis, la fortune tourna, et mon époux tomba malade d'une blessure mal cicatrisée. Il allait mourir, alors je demandais l'aide d'une maegi du peuple qui vivait sur ces terres, et que les Dothrakis avaient prises. Quelle idiote je fus. Je voulais seulement récupérer mon époux, le soigner, qu'il revienne vers moi ; l'amour peut vous faire faire de telles choses. Moi même, je ne peux croire ce que j'ai fais au nom de ce sentiment. J'ai tué mon fils et mon mari, puis j'ai brûlé cette sorcière sur le bûcher de Khal Drogo. C'est ce jour-là que mes dragons sont nés. Mes enfants.

Il y eut une pause. Daenerys semblait très affectée par son récit, mais elle gardait les épaules hautes et la tête froide.

\- Si tu penses que ce que j'ai fais est pardonnable, et que je dois me pardonner, alors toi aussi, Daenerys, dit Arya, d'un air grave mais conciliant.

La Stark hésita une seconde avant de dire les paroles suivantes :

\- Nous pouvons le faire ensemble. »

Soudainement, les lèvres de Daenerys étaient sur les siennes, et une secousse remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une des mains translucides de Dany se posa sur la clavicule d'Arya, tandis que cette dernière toucha le visage magnifique et flamboyant de l'autre. La jeune reine avait embrassé Arya Stark, aimait Arya Stark comme cela pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, et personne d'autre.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce one-shot ! Les reviews seraient grandement appréciées, même si après tout ce temps je ne les mérite peut-être pas x)_**


End file.
